


hat.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The guy was in the cafeteria a lot, hat pulled down so low that Rey couldn't see his eyes.or:  Rey makes friends with the guy in the hat.  Then she sees him without it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	hat.

**Author's Note:**

> day 23, drabble 23.
> 
> Prompt 023 - hat.

The guy was in the cafeteria a lot, hat pulled down so low that Rey couldn't see his eyes. One day when she arrived, there were no open tables to sit at, and she made a decision. She walked over to where the guy in the hat was and asked if she could join him. He nodded and she sat down, and then things changed. He started joining her after that, making small talk, and then one day he took the hat off. Ben was utterly gorgeous, and when he extended the dinner invitation, Rey just grinned and said yes.


End file.
